An Unexpected Ending
by InuyashaForever14
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are finally together. Some people, or should I say demons, don’t like that and don’t want them together. And some just don’t want to see Inuyasha finally happy. What will happen when the two are torn apart and they both have nothing


An Unexpected Ending

Chapter One: Phobias

Author: InuyashaForever14

Summary: WARNING: SEQUEL TO 'In The End'! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ 'In The End', DO **_NOT_** READ THIS! READ 'In The End' FIRST!... ANOTHER WARNING: IF YOU CAN **_NOT_** STAND TO SEE CERTAIN CHARACTERS DIE THEN ALSO DO **_NOT_** READ THIS! NOTE: THIS IS RATED TRAGEDY SO BE PREPARED FOR AT LEAST ONE TRAGEDY! Any ways on to the actual summary!... Kagome and Inuyasha are finally together. Some people, or should I say demons, don't like that and don't want them together. And some just don't want to see Inuyasha finally happy. What will happen when the two are torn apart and they both have nothing left to live for? Will death come amongst them or will they be able to hold onto their love for one another and pull out of it? Read to find out! (A/N: I'm really bad at summary's so yeah!)

Authors Note: I'M BAAAAACK! MUAHAHAHAHA! lol! Hello everyone! I told you all that I would make a sequel and I did! So now the only problem is getting the amount of time I need in order to post it... hmm... I'll figure something out! First of all I would like to thank all of those who read my first fic! I had over 500 hits! I was so happy! but I only got like 15 reviews total... what's up with that? Oh-well I'm in the writing business for the fun of it! lol! But please do review I absolutely love the reviews! They make me feel all warm and fluffy inside! lol! Second of all I would like to thank those of you who are reading my sequel! Third of all I am currently working on two different stories...One is Inuyasha of course, It is a romance/humor fic based on Miroku and Sango... this is a first for me... Please tell me if you would like me to post this fic or not... lets just say that Sango Inuyasha Kouga Shessoumaru are in a band then Inuyasha's best friend Miroku comes and wants to be in the band and he has a crush on Sango and Inuyasha wants to hook them up and with a little help from one of Sango's best friends Rin and Rin's sister Kagome, he might just succeed... or it might just blow up in his face. There will be some InuKag and SessRin but mostly SanMir... Then the second fic that I'm working on is a Fruits Basket fic. Staring Kyou and Tohru. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this one yet but if you like my writing and you like Kyou and Tohru then ask me to post it and I will! Lol! Well I think I've been blabbering on and on and on about random things long enough don't ya think? Lol! Shall we get to the story? Or should I keep blabbering?

Annoyed Fans: WRITE GOD DAMMIT! OR WE WILL MAKE IT SO YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE ANYTHING!

Me: Wha? What would you do?

Now Angered Fans: WE WOULD CHOP OFF YOUR HAND!

Me: Nooo! Not the hand! I need that in order to write!

Once Again Annoyed Fans: THAT'S THE POINT! NOW WRITE THE STORY OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!

Me: Begins typing as if my life depended on it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Chapter One: Phobias

The sun's morning rays swept across the meadow. Light chasing away the darkness. A light breeze began to blow, running through the blades of grass. The two sleeping figures began to stir. Kagome felt something tickling her leg. She smiled to herself.

"Inuyasha" she giggled.

"What?" he grunted, not happy about be awoken from his peaceful sleep.

"Stop" she replied.

"Stop what?"

"Stop tickling me" she said through giggles.

"I'm not tickling you!" Inuyasha said and attempted to go back to sleep.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, "Well if your not, then who is?" Kagome breathed in sharply, trying not to scream. "I...Inu...yasha..." she stuttered.

"What do you want?" he snapped. Kagome ignored the annoyed ton in his voice.

"Get it off of me!" she screamed. Inuyasha jumped out of the tight embrace.

"Fine wench, I'll get off" he said plainly with a tint of sadness.

"Not you, you baka! That!" She pointed to a hairy eight legged creature that was on her leg. Inuyasha looked down to where she was pointing. he chuckled to himself, and knelt down on his knees and picked up the spider up and flicked it into the brush.

"It was just a spider" Inuyasha said as he sat her down on his lap.

"But I don't like spiders, they freak me out" Kagome replied. Inuyasha chuckled once more. "Hey! Do you find my phobia's funny?"

"I don't know what a phobia is" Inuyasha responded, having some difficulty pronouncing the word correctly. Kagome sighed knowing that she would have to explain it to him.

"A phobia is something that scares someone" She explained. "Like I have a fear of spiders. I can't stand them. I freak every time I see one"

"Oh I think I understand now" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Do you have any phobias?"

"I have one"

"Oh, what happened to the Inuyasha who wasn't afraid of anything?"

"Laugh why don't ya! I was trying to open up to you but no..." Inuyasha pretended to be mad.

"Oh come on Inuyasha! You laughed at my phobia!"

"But you don't even know what mine is yet?" Inuyasha argued.

"Yet...? So does that mean you are going to tell me?" Kagome asked hopefully. Inuyasha smirked and decided to have some fun in torturing Kagome.

"Well, I don't know if you deserve it now..." he said.

"Oh come on! Please Inuyasha!"

"Nope!"  
"Please! I'll do anything!" Kagome quickly covered her mouth knowing that was a mistake. Inuyasha got an evil smirk on his face.

"Really? Well then if you will do _anything_..."  
"I didn't mean that!" Kagome chirped.

"Oh well then I guess you don't get to know what my phobia is..." Inuyasha taunted.

"Fine! I'll do anything you wish your majesty!" Kagome said and bowed down to him.

"Heh, now that's more like it!" Inuyasha grinned. He thought of what he could make Kagome do that would get her pissed off but she would have to do it anyways that would benefit him but wasn't so bad that she would rather just not know his phobia. "Got it!" he evilly grinned at Kagome.

"Uh-oh..." Kagome muttered.

"You have to give me a lap dance!" Inuyasha said smugly. Kagome fell to the ground.

"Wait a minute! How do you know what a lap dance is?" Kagome asked.

"Uh... I kinda saw it in a movie I was watching while I was waiting for you to come home from your school thing and I saw a lot more than that too!" Inuyasha blurted out. Kagome went wide eyed.

"Inuyasha! You were watching gramp's porn collection!" Kagome laughed. (A/N: I know that's just gross to think about right? I just thought it would be funny!)

"Oops... Wait a darn minute! Don't you change the subject! You said you would do anything now give me a lap dance or you will never find out what my phobia is!" Inuyasha laughed evilly. Kagome mumbled something about Inuyasha hanging around Miroku too long but got on Inuyasha's lap. She decided to twist this around and make him pay. Kagome first started swaying her hips back and forth. She had a song that was playing in her mind so she could keep a beat. Kagome then started rubbing her hands along Inuyasha's chest. She earned a moan from Inuyasha. Kagome, still swaying her hips began to rub up against Inuyasha's... well you know... (A/N: I don't have a problem with saying it. If there are any kids reading this I don't want them being more perverted than Miroku..) Inuyasha moaned in pleasure again and he was about to take over when Kagome stood up and began walking away. Inuyasha ran after her.

"Who said you were done?"

"I did. You never stated how long I had to do it for" Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "Besides, I think you friend was having a little bit too much fun" Kagome said. She had to suppress a giggle as she pointed to his pants. Inuyasha looked down and immediately looked back up and turned around so Kagome wouldn't see him blushing ten shades of red. Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Inuyasha turned around to find Kagome rolling on the ground laughing at him. '_Oh she wants to laugh... Well it's time for payback!'_ Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha pounced onto Kagome and began tickling her to death. She already couldn't breath from when she was laughing at him now she was laughing because she was being tickled.

"Inuyasha! Stop please!" Kagome pleaded.

"What's the magic phrase?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha is the sexiest man alive and I want him to take me right now!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha stopped in shock.

"Wh...What did you just say?" he stuttered. He had to hear it again.

"Gotcha! Hahahaha!" Kagome screamed like a maniac. By the time Inuyasha realized that Kagome tricked him Kagome had already gotten free and was running away.

'_Oh she wants to play that game huh? Alright, but she's forgetting I'm half demon and can run faster than her...' _ Inuyasha smirked and ran after her catching up to her in a matter of second. He tackled her and they ended up rolling down a hill. When they came to a stop Inuyasha was straddling Kagome. He smiled evilly.

"You know, you should say something like that" Inuyasha said.

"And why is that?" Kagome asked.

"Because I might just think you mean it" He whispered huskily into her ear. Breathing his hot air onto her ear and neck. Kagome shivered. Inuyasha kissed her passionately. Then he moved down to her neck and nipped at it. Kagome was enjoying this but she remembered hers and Inuyasha's little deal.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"What?" he responded with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

"You never told me what your phobia was!"

"Oh..."

"Well I'm waiting!"

"Kagome" Inuyasha started. He looked into her eyes filled with annoyance but immediately changed to loving as soon as their eyes met each other. "My one true fear Kagome, is losing you. The one whom I love" he said.

"Inuyasha... that is so sweet!" Kagome said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Is that a way to thank a man?"

"What man? Where's a man?" Kagome teased and looked around frantically.

"Ouch, that hurt Kagome" Inuyasha pouted.

"Aw, I'm sorry my little puppy..." Kagome caught his lips in a loving kiss. The two broke off and Inuyasha got off of Kagome.

"I'm going to the spring!" Kagome said.

"Are you going to be alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll be back in about and hour"

"An hour!"

"Yes, you can stand an hour from being away from me can't you?"

"No" he pouted.

"Fine 45 min"

"30"

"40"

"33"

"47"

"45"

"55"

"50"

"Deal!" Kagome said and ran off.

"What? Hey! You tricked me!" He yelled. Inuyasha sighed and hopped into a tree and waited.

A/N: There you go! The first chapter! I'll have you know that what I had written down on paper is only two pages! I kind of got into the whole playful argument thing and had to add more! So I hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter won't be so fluffy! sad I know but must be done. For what purpose I don't know but it must be done! Well Review Review and Review some more! Love always!

InuyashaForever14


End file.
